Aircraft engines are often subjected to adverse weather conditions that can lead to ice forming on external surfaces of engine inlet components. One example of a heating system that is used to prevent ice from forming, or to remove existing ice, includes an electrical heating element that is applied to an individual component, such as a fairing or variable vane for example. Each individual component includes an electrical connector such that the electrical heating element can be connected to a power source. The individual components are then built into an assembly. However, when a more complicated part requires heating, such as parts having complex profiles where heaters would be required to span multiple zones or cells, using a dedicated heating system for each individual component is not practical or cost effective.